


Doctor, Doctor

by MortyVongola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caught, Doctor Reader - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Medical Terms, by eventual I mean like next chapter, caught mastubating, penis - Freeform, strokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: Being the General of the First Order, of course that would come with a few medical complications. That's where you came in! To assist with those issues, as well as a few others.[Armitage Hux x Reader]





	1. Reason for Visit: Stroke Alerty

**Author's Note:**

> My brain would not let me write anything for Investment until I wrote this, sooooooooo

You rolled around the station, scrolling through your data-pad and bumping into the sides of the counters every once and awhile. The few nurses around you were bored, the nursing droids were hooked up to their chargers, the only other doctor in this portion of the medbay was currently checking up on a stormtrooper with the sniffles. The few laboratory technicians were so bored they came out of the lab to loiter with your crew. When you rolled past everyone made sure to put their feet up, but the alarm suddenly went off and one of the nurses didn’t pick up her feet. He hissed in pain and your chair fell over as you let out an ‘oof’ and landed on the floor. Your data-pad was flashing purple and you stood to your feet. Someone was coding.

 

“Stroke alert 1,” you announced. “Get the stroke documents ready. We’ve got three minutes.”

 

Everyone scrambled to their proper stations, you pulled up the necessary sheets on your data-pad and made sure to pull out your commlink. You dialed the droid and the single EMT that you knew would be rushing the gurney over to your little station. “John, talk to me.”

 

“General Armitage Hux, age 33,” he began, you could hear the beeping of the monitor attached the gurney. “Said he had a migraine to Lieutenant Mitaka before going in for a meeting. Shortly after the meeting began he started to exhibit drooping of the left side before completely losing consciousness.”

 

You typed out everything he told you, the nurses prepared the trauma room. Soon enough the droid and the blonde man came rushing through the doors. The droid continued to push the ginger toward the nurses and said technician stopped in front of you. “He’s been in and out of consciousness since 1400, so for about 15 minutes now. He first started showing symptoms 45 minutes ago.”

 

“Thank you, John,” you stated and finished typing the information into the document. “Make sure you debrief the nurse. Adelaide, finish getting the information from the droid and John. Aster, come with me and take him to CT.”

 

“Right away,” the two nurses responded. You walked to the bed that the dazed General was laid on, a glance at the monitor told you he wasn’t crashing. Good, that was good sign. His blood pressure was way too high, and you glanced at the droid drawing the man’s labs. Immediately, you ordered the stroke necessary tests for the stroke. The Med Tech was standing next to the droid, waiting patiently for the blood to be handed to him.

 

“Adler, please make sure I have the PT-INR and Troponin as soon as possible. I’m also ordering an Ethanol and Cortisol.”

 

“Got it,” Adler nodded. As soon as the blood was in his hand he ran toward his little laboratory and shut the door.

 

Finally, you turned to address the groaning man on the bed. “Hello, General. Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Ar-Ar,” he struggled with his speech. He was looking all around him, slowly clenching and unclenching his fists on both sides. That was good. You smiled at him and asked him one more time for his name. Any response was a good response. “Ar-Armi-,” he sucked in a breath. “Hux.”

 

“Good, good,” you typed on your data-pad again and ran a stylus along his left arm lightly. The light-colored hairs on his arm stood a bit in response. “Can you feel that?” He nodded and you began to type again. “Can you tell me the year and the name of the Commander?”

 

“Thir-Thirty-three,” you could see him struggling with his tongue. He closed his eyes tightly and both hands clenched to fists. “Ren,” he grunted out.

 

“Good,” you said and told him your name. “I’m the doctor that will be taking care of you. Right now, we’re going to give you quick scan, alright?”

 

You took a step back from him and the CT droid began to scan the man. Aster stood at your side and looked over his vitals. “His blood pressure is extremely high, his Troponin is normal, Ethonal nothing out of regulation, Cortisol also normal, PT is high.”

 

“I figured,” you muttered and watched the CT for any blockage. “I’m adding on an Anti-Xa and a HIT. What was his white blood cell count? I also want his platelet.”

 

“White blood cell is high, but not coding. Platelet is normal,” Aster told you and moved toward the General’s bed. “I’m placing him in room 2.”

 

You nodded and made sure his vitals were registering to your data-pad, you watched them as you walked over to the station and grabbed a few more supplies before heading back over to his room. Once, in his room you sat down in the roller seat and looked at the man who seemed to get and more aware as time went by. “Hello again General, tell me, what was the last thing you remember?”

 

“Head,” Hux clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. “The meeting- I need to-“

 

“Nope, you will be staying here,” you told him. Adelaide came in and you immediately turned to her. “We need to lower his blood pressure, give him labetalol, and-“ you quickly checked his sodium level. “and sodium nitroprusside.”

 

“Will do,” she responded and walked out to grab the bags.

 

“Aster, make _sure_ you keep his blood pressure down. We’ll keeping him for at least 24 hours.”

 

You stood and pat the General on the leg, “You’re in good hands, General.”

 

After a few hours, you went back into his room to check on him. He was more alert and more talkative. To your amusement, he was trying to order the droid to discharge him, stating he needed to go back to work. You knocked on the open door and the man turned toward you. With a friendly smile, you continued to stand at the door frame. “Good evening, General. How are you feeling?”

 

“Just fine,” the ginger grumbled. “Will you release me now? I have work to do.”

 

“Well,” you looked back down at your data-pad, re-checking his vitals and labs. “Nope, can’t do that quite yet, I’m afraid.”

 

“But I’m fine. I feel fine, my headache is gone, and I was told I had not had a stroke like it was originally believed.”

 

“Not a traditional stroke, no,” you responded and sat down on the roller seat. With a slight hum you pulled up right next to his bed. “But, you still are at risk. If we let you go now, not only would you be putting yourself in danger of a traditional stroke but you’d also be at risk for renal failure.”

 

The General glared at you and crossed his arms as much as he could with the IV stuck in the bend. “How much longer will I have to be here for, then?”

 

“At least another day,” you said. His glare did not intimidate you, and though he outranked you by First Order standards, in the medbay you were the one in charge. As the second-best doctor in the entirety of the First Order, second only to the head doctor, you were treated with respect by your peers. It was why you were stationed on the Finalizer, why you were in-charge of checking up on all of the medbays on said Star Destroyer. It was also why you were used to ornery patients. “Or two. Depends on how well you continue to respond to the medication.”

 

“What, exactly, is wrong?”

 

“Your blood pressure was way too high, which caused your migraine. Certain migraines can give off stroke like symptoms.” A heavy sigh escaped you and you pat his shoulder with a smile. “Basically, you are far too stressed and you need to lay off caffeine as well as sodium for a while.”

 

Hux scoffed and turned his head to look straight ahead. “Easier said than done.”

 

“It can be done, General. If need be, I will have a droid deliver your meals and drinks after I have approved them.”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” he grumbled. You smiled and stood from your chair.

 

“Think of this as a small vacation.”

 

“Am I not allowed to send for my data-pad?”

 

“No, sir. I’m afraid not.”

 

He let out a noise of exasperation and ground his teeth together again and pressed himself further into the bed. You continued to smile at him, though more out of amusement than hospitality. Often times, you had to force people to leave rather than make them stay. Especially when Commander Ren was aboard, everyone suddenly became ill and needed medical attention. Also, when the black clad menace was aboard, there were actual injuries.

 

“I apologize General, but you deserve some rest,” you began to walk toward the door. “Be sure to let one of us know if you need anything.”

 

Later that night, while you were in the middle of your sleep cycle, you received an alert and immediately ran back to the medbay (you didn’t have far to go seeing as your quarters were right next door to the trauma area in case of emergencies). You had run over there without even putting on proper clothing. Wearing nothing but your trainee sweat pants and tight t-shirt, you were greeted with the sight of the night time nurses, Adrian and Amber, trying to shove an agitated General back into his room. He was clutching at the nursing station, trying his hardest to reach for one of the data-pads that was resting on the charger. You let out a heavy sigh and walked toward one of the cabinets.

 

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Adrian began. He was still shoving at the red head. “He’s a lot stronger than I thought.”

 

“He ripped his IV out after a visitor came to see him.”

 

“I just need to get back to work-“

 

“General,” you started. You grabbed a data-pad and handed it to him, one of your hands hidden behind your back. “I know you have a lot to do, but you need to rest.”

 

He had already commandeered the one you’d handed to him, he’d already set it up to receive his messages and workload. While he was distracted you pulled your arm out from behind yourself and pressed a needle into his shoulder, slowly administering the sedative inside. “The bloody-“

 

“Good night, General.”

 

Once he was sedate, Adrian dragged him back to his room and you scratched at the top of your head. “Amber, who visited him?”

 

“I believe it was the Commander.”

 

“Believe it was the Commander?”

 

“We didn’t notice him until he was already leaving,” she bit her bottom lip and looked down at your bare feet. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

 

“Make sure to strap him down, and reset this data-pad,” you yawned and stretched. “I didn’t give him too much, but it was enough to make him complacent for a few hours.”

 

“Will do,” she responded.

 

“I’m going back to bed.”

 

At the beginning of your next shift you made sure to check up on the ginger menace, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, before heading to the other medbays. It was the usual, sniffling officers and bruised ‘troopers. Though there were a few with serious injuries from the Commander’s presence, but that was also the usual. When you got back to your main station, the ginger was awake and grumpy. He was upset mainly because he had tried to get Lieutenant Mitaka to bring him some work, and Adelaide had caught him in the act. You decided that you’d keep an eye on his blood pressure for one more day before releasing him. Just to be on the safe side.

 

When it came time to release him the next day, he seemed to be rather pleased. You filled out the discharge paperwork, wrote him a prescription for his blood pressure and wrote another one with headache medication. “You will need to come back in every two weeks, also no more caf and no more salt.”

 

“Alright,” Hux said, his fingers running over the prescriptions. “Anything else, Doctor?”

 

“Find a new way to relieve stress,” you smiled, amusement apparent. “Maybe exercise more, have more sex, anything of that nature.”

 

A light pink dusted his cheeks and he nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

 

“If you have any questions, or need anything, do not hesitate to contact me.”


	2. Reason for Visit: Emergency Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promise I'm not dead. Just a lot going on my friends, just a lot going on~
> 
> I might make this a Armitage x Reader x Kylo causeeeeee I just love him, you know? 
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to BellaRen, Trelaney, rimbaudsrightleg, Alice_in_Yaoiland, Ycruz77, Liza, Valerie, and mekaliza for commenting on the last chapter! You guys rule! :3
> 
> Please enjoy, this second chapter~

No one would treat the Commander, everyone was too afraid of upsetting him. Everyone, except for you that is. You were a doctor, and every patient no matter how dangerous needed to be treated. As his one and _only_ doctor, you were one of the very few that had the privilege of seeing him without his mask. Kriff was he handsome.

 

“When will it stop stinging?”

 

“When it’s done healing, Commander,” you chirped happily and pressed more bacta cream along his beautiful cheek.

 

“It should be done by now,” the black-haired man grumbled, and you shook your head at him.

 

“Lightsaber wounds take longer to heal, even ones from stray sparks.”

 

The Commander ‘humphed’ and didn’t say much more to you as you spread the cream around his cheek. After his skin absorbed the first layer you added another before placing gauze and medical tape over the goo. “It should be fully healed in a day or two and remember to spread more ointment on it tonight. If you don’t want to do it, come to me and I will.”

 

Kylo let out a short breath through his nose in response. He stood, grabbed the ointment you were handing him, and replaced the helmet on his head. You waved at him, a stupid grin on your face and walked back out toward the nurse’s station after he was gone. A blissful sigh left your lips as you fell back into your favorite rolling chair, and the others rolled their eyes at you. It was always a good day when you got to see Ren’s face. Better yet when you got to touch it.

 

“You’re crazy,” Adelaide told you as she handed you a patient file. “He’s going to find out about your little crush on him one day, and then he’s going to crush you.”

 

“As long as it’s with his thighs, I wouldn’t mind,” you respond with a snort and glanced down at the chart. It was an FN storm trooper. You often saw him, he was always trying to get out of training and battles. Coming up with any excuse he could find to make you keep him in medbay. Another sigh escaped you, but this one was from exasperation. “Can’t the PA take this one? I’m tired of seeing him.”

 

“The PA is already busy with the patient Ren cut down so that he could get to you faster.”

 

“Fine,” you grumbled and began to roll your chair to his designated room. “But next time he comes in, you pretend to be the doctor.”

 

Adelaide chuckled and nodded, “Sure, Doc.” She gave you a thumbs up before walking toward a different patient room. Today was busier than normal, and you accounted that to the most recent planet exploration. That planet had been very cold and very windy, so many of the officers and ‘troopers that had set out on the expedition came back to you with viruses and the sniffles. Such a mess.

 

“What is it today FN-2187?”

 

“Ah, during training, I twisted my ankle,” he stuttered, not looking you in the eyes. You held in the third sigh that wanted to escape you and instead rolled up to his side of the bed. A quick glance told you that his right ankle was, in fact, swollen and probably twisted. You stood and began to address his swollen limb calmly.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

“During training,” he muttered.

 

“The FNs were not scheduled for training today,” you gave him a more pointed look. “How did it _really_ happen?”

 

The storm trooper looked away from you again, a very hard to notice blush on his cheeks. He scratched the top of his head as he thought over whether to tell you the truth or not. Once he’d decided his fate he looked at you again, but his eyes didn’t meet yours. He looked embarrassed. “I slipped while cleaning the toilets on the 5th level.”

 

You tried you best to bite back a smile and the giggle that was climbing up your throat. It took a second, but once you were able to clear your throat you looked back down at his now dressed sprain. “Anything,” you sucked in a deep breath to keep from snickering. “Anything else? Did you hit your head or?”

 

“N-no, my head is fine,” he muttered.

 

“Okay,” you took a deep breath and wrote him a script for a mild pain medicine. “Take this twice a day, keep your foot elevated, and I’ll send a message to the Captain about your inability to join training for two weeks. Come back in two weeks and I’ll clear you for work again.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“You’re clums- I mean you’re welcome.”

 

After FN-2187 was taken care of you only had a few more patients before your shift was over. These patients had made appointments and were mainly just follow ups. One had recently had to have a plate installed in his shoulder after a scuffle with a grumpy Kylo Ren, and the other was your regularly scheduled checkups on your favorite ginger General. You were very much looking forward to his check-up, as he seemed to be doing much better. He was responding very well to the medications, he told you he’d cut out salt and started drinking decaf, and he said he’d been getting more exercise recently. You felt very proud.

 

“Your x-rays look good,” you said and smiled at the officer in front of you. “Come back in another week and we’ll see if we can’t get you into some physical therapy.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“No problem.” You smiled, and the officer left.

 

Again, you were rolling around in your favorite chair, the other medical staff knowing to keep their feet up and out of your way. The General was late, and it put a sour taste in your mouth. Was he avoiding you? Did he think because he was doing better he didn’t need any more check-ups? It’d only been eight weeks since his ~~sort of~~ stroke! Not nearly long enough to merit a clean bill of health. Patients that missed their appointments agitated you. There were only a select few that you told to come visit you again just because they were attractive, and though the General would be one eventually, right now he still needed the checkups! It was two standard hours past his scheduled appointment time and your shift end. Your replacement doctor had already arrived, and you were still just rolling around and waiting. Finally, you’d had enough and decided to go find the ginger yourself.

 

Fearing that he might have had another incident but in a more secluded place, you grabbed one of the mobile first aid kits and left the medbay. You began your search on the main bridge and found no sign of the pasty male. A frown tilted your lips. After the bridge you went to all five of the war meeting rooms and there was nothing. You went to the cafeteria, the officer training rooms, the ‘trooper training observation deck, the hangar, you even went to engineering! Nothing. When you finally got to his office, all you found was a startled Lieutenant tidying up. “Lieutenant, where is the General?”

 

“Oh, he said he had another migraine, so he retired early. He’s in his quarters.”

 

Your eyes widened, and you became angry with the skittish man in front of you. “He has another migraine and you let him go to his room? Did you even think to contact me? What if he has another stroke!”

 

“B-But,” Mitaka stuttered in a panic. “He said it wasn’t a stroke!”

 

“It wasn’t but it very well could be now! Where are his quarters?”

 

“On the upper levels, he’s the last one on the left end of the hall.”

 

“Next to the Commander’s?” Mitaka nodded and you took off toward the elevator. When you finally got in you almost crushed the button in your haste, and you danced around the enclosed space the entire time you were waiting. Once the doors opened, you practically jumped out of the lift and down the hallway. “There’s the Commander’s room so this must be Hux.”

 

You tried the intercom, multiple times, and there was nothing. You tried banging on the doors and again, there was nothing. The worry was starting to gnaw at your state of mind and you pulled your key card out and placed it over the scanner. Only a select few were given these key cards, the General of course had one, the Commander, Captain Phasma, a very select few high-ranking officers, the few EMTs aboard the Finalizer, you, and one other Doctor. These key cards were basically skeleton keys. No matter your primary function or clearance on the ship, if you had one of the key cards, you could open any door. That was why you had one, in case of medical emergencies such as this. For all you knew, Armitage could be collapsed on the floor of his bedroom, seizing or stroking out. If no one had his key card, how would you be able to go in and save him?

 

The doors slid open, and you rushed in. His quarters were huge, and immaculate. It looked just like the inside of a pent house. There was a common room and a kitchen, and you could see the many doors that branched into various rooms. Your quarters were a closet compared to his. What kind of treatment was that? Shouldn’t the doctor in charge of all the other doctors get quarters like this, too? A loud groan reached your ears, and you smacked yourself out of your jealousy to start looking around for the ginger.

 

If that groan was anything to go by, he was obviously distressed. You opened the first door on the left and saw an empty guest bedroom. ~~“A guest bedroom? What the hell does he need that for? Since when does he have guests?”~~ The next door opened to reveal a guest bathroom. ~~“Again, what guests?”~~ It was perfectly clean, and the bathtub was bigger than yours. It probably had more functions too, if those circular jets were anything to go by. You closed that door after debating whether or not to take a bath right there and deciding the General’s life was more important. The last door on the left was a bit odd. There was a frilly pink rug, a bunch of cat toys lying around, a litter box in a back corner that to your surprise had no odor at all, a pink food and water bowl, and a very large and fluffy cat bed which held a very cute ginger tabby cat. That surprised you, and you stood there for a moment and stared at the cat. It blinked back at you, a bored expression on its face. The cat stood and stretched out its back, obviously not bothered by your presence. Odd.

 

Another groan sounded out, this one louder and more distressed, and you finally remembered what you barged into his chambers to do in the first place. You ran across the room, not closing the cat room door behind you, and reached for the largest doors on the right side. Without a second thought, as the groans seemed to be coming from this room with a now alarming frequency, you threw the doors open and said, “Don’t worry General, I’m here to help you!”

 

You blinked, and the ginger man blinked back at you. His cheeks and chest were flushed, and he looked sweaty, his body was bare of all clothes and his right hand had a firm grip around his cock. You blinked twice more and looked him over once again. You froze, and heat rushed to your own cheeks and the General looked just as shocked as you. He didn’t remove his hand, he didn’t yell at you, all he did was stare back with wide eyes. A tingle went up your spine and you could feel your mouth begin to water, your eyes glued to the pale hand wrapped around his penis. The head was red and dripping, you could see it twitch a bit in his grip, to your surprise, it didn’t look to have deflated at all, and to your elation he was rather long and looked to be the perfect amount of thickness. If your mouth hadn’t been closed, you probably would’ve started drooling. It seemed the General would be moving further up your list of ‘do-ables’.

 

“Doctor,” the General started, the first to come out of the stupor. “What are you doing here?” You opened and closed your mouth, feeling much like a fish without water, and dry swallowed. At times like these, where were people supposed to look? No matter how many times you repeated _stop looking at his penis_ in your mind, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. And what if you were able to look away from the flesh between his fingers, could you look him in the eye? Time seemed to go on forever and your mind kept running in circles, trying to figure out what to say or even how to respond. How were you supposed to collect yourself? What were you supposed to say? You’d been staring at him for too long, and even though you technically were not under his direct command, he could still have you fired and placed on a faraway base or on a very small ship. He could demote you, report you, did this count as sexual harassment? You had never intended for anything like this to happen, that was for sure. He looked very alluring just lying there like that, he hadn’t moved an inch since you’d interrupted him. If you were going to get fired, at least you’d go out with a nice view-

 

“Meow.” A cat? You looked down to your left leg and saw the orange tabby from earlier. The cat was purring and rubbing herself against your limb, weaving herself in and out in attempts to get your attention. Likely for you, it snapped you out of your daze and you were able to look back toward the flushed General without all the embarrassment and unnecessary fretting. First, your eyes met his deliciously hard cock, then up his freckled abdomen, and to his hardened expression ~~is that what he does when embarrassed? How adorable~~. The dryness of your throat was gone, and the excess amount of saliva had been swallowed. You gave him your most sultry of smirks and took a more relax position. “I see you, so this is how you’ve been relieving your stress.”

 

You shook your head and started to move to close the doors, “Well, I only came because you’d missed our appointment and I’d heard you’d had another migraine. I was very worried about you.” With a few quick steps you were already almost back out the door. “Please, finish up and I’ll see you tomorrow for your makeup appointment.” The doors were mostly closed now, and before you could stop yourself the hormone addled side got the better of you and you turned winked and said, “Feel free to call me next time, General, I’ll help you anytime you want.”

 

You were right, it had been a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there wasn't any smut, but there was penis, my roommate caught me writing that scene and I was like "oh shit" and so it took me a bit to finish haha. Anyway, smut will more than likely be in the next chapter though, so, yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Strokes should always be taken seriously, if you see anyone exhibiting stroke like systems call the authorities immediately. The faster the Stroke is caught the higher the chance of recovery.
> 
> Also, an Ethanol taste is a blood alcohol test. I'm not a doctor, so some things may be inaccurate but I do work in the hospital laboratory so I do know for sure what tests are ordered and I've seen more than a few strokes.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
